legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 44
(A Space Bridge opens and Dib's group walks out) Dib: So this is the place? Nina: Yep. Looks like it. Bubbles: Wow, look at the water. (Bubbles point to river near by and it shines) Nina: Wow. It's beautiful. Dib: It is something. Boomer: What do the Invaders want here? Dib: That's what we're going to find out. Bubbles: Then we better- (Suddenly a bright flash of light appears and suddenly appearing in front of Dib's group are Sora, Mickey, Donald and Goofy) Mickey: Hiya, Dib. Dib: Sora? Mickey? Donald? Goofy? Boomer: What are you guys doing here? Sora: We heard you guys were heading here to check out movement on the Invaders. So we decided to come and help out. Bubbles: Thanks, you guys. Goofy: We'll always be there for our pals. Donald: You can count on us. Dib: Let's see what we can find, then. (The group began moving trying to find out where The Invaders are hold up. They soon arrive at a base. They see the areas patrolled by aliens that look like Triceratops) Dib: Whoa. Those guys look like Dinosaurs. Nina: I think it's safe to say we've found the Invaders' base. Bubbles: So what do we do next? Boomer: I say we go in and smash them before they decide to do anything. I mean, look at them. It looks like they are gonna do something big. Goofy: I still wonder what they are doing in a place like this. Sora: Maybe they're meeting someone. Donald: Who could they meeting out here? Sora: It's just a thought. ???: Hey! You! (The group sees that a patrol spotted them) Triceraton 1: (Turns on comms) We got intruders outside the base! Repeat! In intruders outside the base! Nina: Well, no time to figure out why they're here. Sora: (Pulls out his Keyblade) Time to fight! (Meanwhile in another part of the area there is a gathering. More of the Triceratons and they are in front of a blue slime woman) ???: So Erubetie, queen of the slime monsters, what do you say to joining General Tor in destroying human kind? Erubetie: Zanramon. Why do you think I would join these Invaders of yours? Zanramon: You do not like humans right? I mean, who can blame you? Their pollution has destroyed beautiful places like this. They have nearly wipe out all places your people can home yes? Erubetie: That is true. There are very few place my people can live now... But I've seen a human is a good person. Zanramon: That was only one human. The rest are evil. They'll destroy your homes and your people and won't care. Erubetie:.... Zanramon: We can help you, Erubetie...if you help us. Erubetie:.... (Suddenly Zanramon's comms begins beep) Zanramon: (Turns on Comms) Yes what is it? Triceraton 2: Prime Leader Zanramon sir! We got intruders! Zanramon: What? I'm on my way. (Turns off comms and turns to Erubetie) Forgive me, Erubetie, but there is a problem I must deal with. Please think about what I've said. (Zanramon leaves and Erubetie stands there deep in thought) (Meanwhile Dib and team fight off the Triceratons) Donald: Let me at 'em! (Shoots fire) Goofy: (Blocks one of them with his shield and smacks another with it) Sora: Hrra! (Runs up and hits one with a serious of Keyblade strikes beating it) Sora: RAH! (Uses his Strike Raid ability and throws his Keyblade. Hitting 3 more of them and his Keyblade comes right back) (Bubbles uses her heat vision and melts some of their guns. Boomer flies up and fires a blue energy beam taking out a group of them) Dib: We got them on the ropes! Nina: Dib, look out! (Suddenly Dib is rammed by Zanramon) Bubbles: DIB! Dib: (Groaning) Did anyone get the number of that truck that ran me down...? Zanranmon: I don't know how you found us but it won't matter! Time to finish you all off! Mickey: You won't beat us that easily! (The groups prepare to face each other off when suddenly a big wall of water appears between them. When it goes they see the one who caused it: Erubetie) Boomer: Whoa. Who's that? Nina: Looks like some slime lady. Zanramon: Erubetie! What are you doing!? Erubetie: That's something I could be asking you. Zanramon: They are the enemy, Erubetie! They attacked us! Bubbles: No, we didn't! Sora: Your guys attacked us first! Zanramon: Lies, human! Erubetie, now is the time to choose! Join us and help defeat them! They'll destroy your home! Donald: WHAT!? Goofy: Gawrsh! We don't destroy things. Mickey: We would never want to hurt a place like this. Dib: That's right. Why anyone would, I don't know. Erubetie:..... Zanramon: Don't listen to them! They lie! All humans lie! Dib: We are not lying! Erubetie:.......... (Erubetie looks back and forth between Dib and Zanramon wondering who to believe. Erubetie then remembers words of a human who she has fought the past. One who made her see that not all humans are bad. She then turns to Zanramon and unleashes a water attack on him and troops) Zanramon: ERUBETIE! YOU WOULD SIDE WITH THEM!? WITH HUMANS!?! Erubetie: I still don't like humans. But I see that not all of them bad. And these ones are good. Now leave this place Zanramon! And never return! Zanramon: Mark my words, Queen Slime: You'll regret making an enemy of the Invaders! (Zanramon and his troops board a ship and leave the area leaving Dib and his team alone with Erubetie) Bubbles: Thank you for helping us, miss. Erubetie:... Dib: Yeah. Who are you, anyway? Erubetie: My name is Erubetie. I am queen of the slime monsters. Dib: Slime monsters? Erubetie: Yes. And now I want you all to leave here. Sora: Huh? But- Erubetie: I may have helped you, but I have no reason to trust you. Now please leave my home. Everyone:.... Dib: We understand. Thank you again for helping. And if you need help with the Invaders, please tell us. Erubetie:...... (The group starts leave as well and Erubetie goes back into deep thought) Erubetie: We'll meet again. This I'm sure of. To be continued... Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:What If Adventures